Grigio
The are a species of skeleton-like kaiju that debuted in Ultraman R/B. They are said to be fierce monsters with unlimited strength. The first of these to appear is , which would later evolve into stronger variants. Subtitles: *Bone: *King: *Regina: History Pre-Ultraman R/B In the past, three warriors from Planet O-50 were sent to defeat Reugosite, a planet-eating monster that destroyed everything in its path. The three warriors fought Reugosite in space, but were overcome by its power and they crash landed onto Earth. The two Ultramen disappeared and left behind was their sister, Saki Mitsurugi. Landing on Earth, Grigio Bone became a mythical monster featured in legends of Ayaka City, crashing to the Earth in a meteorite known as the Ayaka Star, along with two giants of light, 1300 years ago. People attacked him, but Grigio Bone swallowed them whole. He was given the name Grigio-sama by the locals, and Ayaka City was named after the incident. Ultraman R/B Grigio Bone In the present, Grigio Bone was summoned by the power of a Kaiju Crystal by Makoto Aizen. First spotted by a couple taking photos, the footage of him was dismissed by Katsumi as CGI until Isami revealed his device had detected the monster's activity as well. Grigio Bone then reappeared the next day when he emerged from a building and decided to go on a rampage after spotting Katsumi Minato and Isami Minato looking at him. The two brothers then went into a park where they decided to distract the kaiju to save a young boy named Kiwamu and just as they were about to be burned to death, the two brothers were given the R/B Gyro and Crystals. Katsumi and Isami then transformed into Ultraman Rosso and Blu respectively, fighting for the first time as an Ultra. A fierce battle began in Ayaka City, with Grigio Bone fighting against Rosso and Blu who were seemingly inexperienced in battle. Blu made the first move, but Grigio Bone dodged his Jumping Kick easily and threw him back at Rosso. The kaiju then accelerated at the duo, but Rosso stopped him with his Flame Bullet and Blu used his Water Jet for the first time as well. As the two Ultramen and kaiju fought on, Rosso pulled up a tree from the ground and used it against the kaiju but the kaiju then caught it in his mouth and used Rosso as a shield against Blu's kick. Grigio Bone then unleashed his Bone Breathter on the brothers. After a discussion, Rosso and Blu decided to switch R/B Crystals and for the first time, switched forms as well. Rosso used his Aqua Mirror Wall to block Grigio Bone's Bone Breathter and while they were fighting, Blu launched his Fire Bullets at the kaiju and, inadvertently, his own brother, causing the two of them to argue leading to an awkward moment with Grigio Bone which lasted until the kaiju scared them with his roar. Afterwards, the two brothers worked together in combat, and even with their Color Timers flashing after attacking the kaiju with their W (Double) Kick, they didn't let up as they grabbed Grigio Bone, knocked him down, then swung him around with their Ultra Swing. The two Ultramen then encased Grigio Bone in a Splash Bomb and sent him flying with the Flame Equilix. In the end, Rosso and Blu switched back to their original forms and struck down Grigio Bone with the brothers' Flame Sphere Shoot and Aqua Stream and the kaiju exploded in the process and Makoto reclaimed the kaiju's Kaiju Crystal in the aftermath. This wasn't the end of Grigio Bone, however, as Makoto transformed into Grigio once again and went on a rampage. Isami planned on taking on Grigio bone alone but for some reason, he couldn't transform into Blu. Even Grigio seemed confused by this revelation. Just as the kaiju was about to fry Isami, Ultraman Rosso interfered with his Flying Kick. While the two brothers were fighting, Grigio tried to get Rosso to fight him again, but when Rosso pushed him away, Grigio slapped him so hard, it left a mark. Embarrassed, Makoto reverted back to his human form. After finding out that Isami couldn't transform because he got scared of becoming Ultraman after almost killing Kaoru, Makoto got flustered by this revelation and, without hesitation, transformed into Grigio Bone once again and once again Katsumi transformed into Rosso to take care of the kaiju. During the fight, Rosso held the upper hand at first with his R/B Sluggers, but then he went on the defensive and shielded Isami and Kaoru from Grigio's numerous Bone Breathters which left him weakened. After thinking back to his childhood and hearing inspiring words from Kaoru, Isami finally gained enough courage to regain the power to transform into Ultraman Blu once again and similar to earlier, Blu saved Rosso from Grigio with his Jumping Kick. After both of them dodged another Bone Breathter, Rosso and Blu transformed into their Aqua and Wind forms respectfully. Blu then trapped Grigio inside a tornado and Rosso the same with a giant Splash Bomb. Blu then summoned his R/B Slugger and used the power Ultraman X 's R/B Crystal to attack Grigio with his Spark Attacker, which left Grigio stunned. The two brothers then destroyed Grigio Bone once and for all with their Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. Trivia *Suit Actor: Hiroyuki Arai. Grigio King When Saki Mitsurugi lends Makoto her Gyro, he initially tries to transform into Grigio Bone, but she swaps the crystal out for Grigio King. Makoto transforms into the monster to have his revenge against Rosso and Blu and beats them after they exhaust their greatest techniques. However, Saki commanded D.R.L.N to fire a tranquilizer ray from the Aizen Tech building at Grigio King, putting it to sleep. The authorities then restrained the immobile monster using cables. When the time was right, Saki reawakened the sleeping Grigio King, who promptly when on a destructive spree. The Minato Brothers come back to fight Grigio King again, but even with a new strategy, the monster was too tough. Once more, they tried using the Ultraman and Belial Crystals, but failed until Asahi came along and reminded them of their mother's words - that when the two of them are together, they can do anything. With that, they unlocked the power of Ultraman Ruebe, who fought Grigio King and destroyed it. Grigio Regina TBA Data is the monster that came to Earth in the Ayaka Comet 1,300 years before the start of Ultraman R/B. He was regarded as a legend within the city of Ayaka, until his reawakening in modern times. :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 62,000 t *Origin: Mt. Ayaka :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Grigio Bone can remain submerged underground for a very long period before returning to the surface. *Meteor Travel: Although it's unknown exactly what the nature of their connection was, Grigio Bone traveled to Earth via the Ayaka Comet along with Ultramen Rosso and Blu. * : Grigio Bone's primary attack where he spits flames of up to a million degrees out of his mouth.https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ In Ultraman Fusion Fight!, he can also spit out several fireball-like blasts of this attack, before finishing with a stronger breath of fire. *Acceleration: Grigio Bone has the ability to run at fast speeds. *Tail Whip: Grigio Bone's tail is strong enough to knock down two Ultras at once. Grugeo Bone Meteor Travel.png|Meteor Travel BoneBreather.gif|Bone Breathter Acceleration Ability Bone.gif|Acceleration Tail Whip.gif|Tail Whip - King= Grigio King is an evolution of Grigio Bone, assumed by Makoto Aizen/Cereza via its R/B Crystal. :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 69,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : Grigio King has a large cannon mounted to his back. ** : Its cannon can shoot a destructive yellow ray, which is strong enough to overcome the Triple Origium Ray. * : Grigio King's version of the Bone Breathter. It is four times more powerful than the original and can counter the Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot. * : Grigio King can conduct electricity through his touch to shock opponents. He can either send an electrical shock through the hand or empower his claws with electricity. *Tough Hide: Grigio King's exterior is much tougher than its predecessor's, not being affected by the R/B Slugger Blu and being able to catch and crush the Flame Sphere Shoot. *Claws: Grigio King has sharp, bladed claws for hands, which he can use in melee combat. グルジオキング横2.jpg|Grigio Barrel GigaKingCannon2.gif|Giga King Cannon GrigioKingFlameEmission.gif|Flame Emission GrigioKingShock.gif|Electric Attack (Electrocution) GrigioKingElectricClaw.gif|Electric Attack (Claws) GrigioKing(ThickHide).jpeg|Tough Hide :;Weakness After firing the Giga King Cannon, the Grigio Barrel has to cooldown for about 2.5 seconds before it can be fired again, and Grigio King will be vulnerable to attacks during that time. - Regina= Grigio Regina is the queen type, and presumably most powerful species of Grigio, that will make its appearance in episode 23, assumed by Saki Mitsurugi. :;Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 91,000 t :;Powers and Weapons * : Grigio Regina has at least three cannons mounted on her shoulders and chest. *Spiked Tail: Grigio Regina's tail is split in two, and both points are covered in sharp spines. Considering Grigio Bone's earlier use of his tail as a weapon, Regina's is likely even more effective. }} Additional Trivia *Grigio means "Gray" in Italian. **As a further example of the use of Italian in Ultraman R/B, Grigio Regina's name includes the Italian and Latin word for 'Queen', Regina. *It is unknown if the Grigios have a connection to Ultrawoman Grigio or if it is merely coincidence. References id:Grigio Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultraman R/B Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Aliens Category:Female Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies